


Assembling Allies

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Merged, both sides build up their forces, the war is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: It had been another month since Maverick had received Hyperion as his gift and what he did then still haunted him, but more and more it seemed to matter less to him. Callous had him do lots of training, he couldn’t count the number of shadowlings he’d fought and killed, and yet more and more showed up to the fortress, without end.





	Assembling Allies

It had been another month since Maverick had received Hyperion as his gift and what he did then still haunted him, but more and more it seemed to matter less to him. Callous had him do lots of training, he couldn’t count the number of shadowlings he’d fought and killed, and yet more and more showed up to the fortress, without end. 

His manipulation over shadows was also becoming stronger, he was beginning to be able to fashion things besides weapons, armor and even some other attacks. One idea he’d come up with filled him with loathing and excitement every time he thought about it, a perfect means of destruction that he’d developed. 

So that morning after he got when he was summoned by Callous it was routine, but instead of leading him to a training room the shadowling lead him across the fortress to one of the older parts. These was Callous’s exclusive area and he’d never been permitted here before. The shadowling lead him to a door and opened it, Maverick stepped in and the door closed behind him.

The room was a laboratory of sorts, bottle and monster parts sat on shelves alongside books and weird instruments. In the center of the room was a huge table Callous was standing by and suspended above it was a very familiar shape, the dark mirror.

“How did...?” Came out before he was able to stop it. Callous turned towards him and laughed.

“Ah yes, the dark mirror. Once it held enough magic to keep that Vaati alive, and enough to keep a dark tied to its control. After you shattered it I came and took the pieces and hid them. I’ve been studying them for years now attempting to figure out how it worked. I’ve been able to repair it to this degree but I still don’t dare use it.” As Maverick looked closely at it there were thing cracks filled with pulsating darkness filling them in. 

“So why are you showing me this? If it doesn't even work.” Maverick questioned.

“Because you need to know where you came from, and need to move on. I know you’re still holding onto your friendship with your light, it's plain to see. If you intend to continue to serve me you need to get past that. And this is how. What you need to understand is when under the control of the mirror you were weak, it sacrificed your autonomy to keep you under control. There were some benefits, such as an accelerated revival process. However that ‘you’ that became friends with the light wasn’t you at all. Tell me do you remember your life before that?”

Maverick attempted to think back but waking up from the mirror and being sent off to hunt Four really was the first thing he could remember. “No I don't. I’d always assumed that's when I was born.”

Callous shook his head. “The birth of a dark isn’t exactly something you can miss in this realm, no in fact you were born more than a century of dark world time before then. This mirror binds a spirit to itself, and by doing so makes that spirit subservient, erasing their memories and limiting their powers. So you see Shadow, you’re a fabrication. The effects of the mirror should have worn off with time but it seems they didn’t. But never fear because I’ll be able to fix that for you right now.”

He took an involuntary step backwards before finding himself locked in place. “What are you going to do?”

“Just a little mental shake, should get rid of the remaining influence and allow you to become a real dark again, instead of a pathetic shadow.” Callous’s smirk grew till he looked crazed. “Then everything will be ready, ready for the invasion.”

Maverick gulped deeply dreading the world he would wake up too. A fuzziness gripped his mind and within seconds he was gone. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Savage sat in the kitchen watching as Noble cooked. After they had been separated from their lights there had been an awkward few weeks as they acclimated to living together again. They hadn’t been together since Noble was a child and honestly Savage didn’t know how to get past that. But over time they’d developed a new rhythm and after rebuilding their old home they had been living in relative peace for a little while.

“Its ready.” Noble said as he pulled a dish out of the oven, freshly caught rabbit in some sort of pastry and it smelled amazing. As soon as they sat down to eat naturally there was a knock on the door. Savage stood carefully picking up his sword and looking carefully at Noble who was already reaching for his own.

Savage held the sword in his right hand and went up to the door. “Who is it?”

“Its Curse and Ravio let us in.” Surprised to hear that voice Savage sheathed his sword and opened the door a crack confirming who it was. 

“What are you doing here?” Savage questioned as the pair walked in.

“What do you know about what Callous has been up to recently?” Curse questioned them as they sat back down at the table.

Savage and Noble shared another glance. “We haven’t heard much of anything recently, it’s been quiet around here.” Noble answered for them.

Ravio sighed and began to talk. “Callous is building an army we don't know when, it could be any day now, to launch an invasion. We think he intends to take over the light and dark worlds.”

The two went speechless as they processed. “How? Where is he even going to get an army? And how do you know all of this?”

“After Eternal was killed the lights decided something needed to be about Callous. Maverick and I went out to scout and find out any information we could and we found him building a castle. Hundreds of thousands of shadowlings were streaming into the castle. We infiltrated the castle with an illusion Maverick created but the moment we ran into Callous Maverick dusted me to gain his favor.” Curse explained. “So now we have to face fighting them both plus Callous’s army.”

“Wait whos Maverick?” Noble questioned. “Someone we need to worry about?”

“Its Shadow, that's what he wants to be called now.” Ravio said.

Savage was blindsided. Little Shadow who hadn’t been able to do anything back with Eternal had kidnapped him, and the one he’d injured. Unconsciously the memory of his teeth ripping into Shadow’s neck resurfaced and he shuddered. It had been necessary but he’d never taken joy in hurting people. 

“Wait that's what Callous called him when was gloating after killing Eternal. So he took on a name Callous gave him and joined Callous’s side?” Noble question his perfect memory providing the details. Ravio and Curse nodded. “So you’re here to beg us to help the lights against Callous.

“We need all the allies we can right now.” Curse said. “If you two join us it’ll be the 15 of us against his army. All we need to do is find a way to at least dust Callous it’ll give us time to find his mirror and take care of him for good.”

Savage growled lightly. He didn’t trust the lights, he suspected he never would. But Callous? He’d never known much about that psycho. He was a master manipulator, and hard to catch, even for Savage who was as fast as the true darks in his wolf form. Even just to preserve their peaceful lives he and Noble would have to work with the lights again.

“We’ll help.”


End file.
